Kula
How Kula joined the Tourney Kula Diamond is a being created with the codename Anti-K by NESTS to exterminate the cartel's traitor, K'. She possesses the same design as K', and her clothes are almost identical to K's, with DNA altered to use ice powers instead. Despite the fact that their subject was a mindless puppet with no sign of emotions (aside from being an innocent young girl), the NESTS cartel was not willing to repeat the same mistake they made with K'. Therefore, NESTS created an android called Candy Diamond, who would monitor Kula's behavior and assure that Kula would accomplish her missions, providing assistance in battle if she was needed. NESTS also assigned two of their top agents (Diana and Foxy) to supervise and prevent any sort of betrayal by Kula. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Kula: *Play 85 matches in the Versus Mode. *Get at least 1,500 feet in the Home-Run Contest. For both methods, you must fight Kula at Dragon Realms. After defeating Kula, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use winter activity enthusiat, Rebecca!" She will be seen right of Snake, left of Zelda, above Samus, and on the top of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her hands covered in ice. After the announcer calls her name Kula 'skates' toward the camera and says "You look bored.". Special Attacks Diamond Breath (Neutral) Kula brings her left hand to her mouth then blows some ice from her mouth at her opponent. If it hits, the opponent is frozen for 2 seconds. Ray Spin (Side) Kula leaps forward while spinning her extended right leg. If B is pressed after, she follows with the Counter Shoot where she kicks a projectile of ice at her opponent to freeze him/her for 3 seconds. If A is pressed after, she does the Slider Shoot where she does a sliding kick. Crow Bites (Up) Kula dashes forward and jumps into the air doing a freezing uppercut. Counter Shell (Down) Kula swings her left hand down while releasing some ice shards in front of herself. If they hit the opponent, the ice freezes them for a bit. Diamond Edge (Hyper Smash) Kula chills her hands saying "Here I come," then touches the ground releasing giant icicles forward saying "with a big one!" If these icicles hit, the opponent will be frozen and shot diagonally upwards. Freeze Execution (Final Smash) Kula moves her hands out saying "I don't know if i can hold it!" then she spreads her arms and flash freezes the entire battlefield, hitting and freeze all opponents no matter how safe they are. Victory Animations #Kula tries to say something but Diana, one of her agents, appears and hugs her in a friendly manner saying "You're such a good girl!". In Tourney 1, she's trying to say "No one can stop me!" but actually says "No one can-". In Tourney 2, she's trying to say "Better luck next time!" but actually says "Better luck-". #*Kula tries to say something but Diana, one of her agents, appears and hugs her in a friendly manner saying "You're such a good girl!". Kula then says "This is NESTS's time of destiny!" in response. (Shin victories only) #*Kula tries to say something but Diana, one of her agents, appears and hugs her in a friendly manner saying "You're such a good girl!". Kula then says "NESTS is taking over the Mishima family. Just kidding!" in response. (Heihachi victories only) #*Kula tries to say something but Diana, one of her agents, appears and hugs her in a friendly manner saying "You're such a good girl!". Kula then says "Xianghua, that was just a cooled down blade." in response. (Xianghua victories only) #Kula brings her arms up as her robotic 'sister' Candy appears and aims her gun. Kula then leans forward and waves "Bye-bye!". #Kula brings her left hand to her lips and says "Is that your best shot?". #Kula yawns and says "Well, I need to have a nap." then falls on her back and snores. #*Kula yawns and says "Wake me up... when it's time..." then falls on her back and snores. (Anna victories only) On-Screen Appearance Kula is first seen covered in ice, then she shatters it and says "Bow before NESTS! Just kidding.". Special Quotes *Does that make you a god?! (When fighting Shin) *A space fortress? (When fighting Heihachi) *NESTS wants your abilities to make clones of you. Wait, I'm not a member of NESTS anymore. (When fighting Jin) *Can I ride you? It's okay if I ride you, right? (When fighting Reshiram or Zekrom) *How fun! (When fighting Anna) *You're right. Such as the fates. (When fighting Xianghua) Trivia *Kula is one of three King of Fighters characters who fall asleep in one of their victory poses. Leona and Elisabeth Blanctorche are the others. *The rival of Kula Diamond is Zaku II Commander Type. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters